1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an aluminum hanger beam assembly. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a main beam support that attaches to a main beam hanger and a main beam support mounting bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hanger beam assemblies are known in the art. Such assemblies are structural components that extend between the vehicle A-pillars and serve as a mount for various vehicle components.
A driver beam and a main beam extend between the A-pillars. A variety of brackets/hangers are attached to the driver beam and the main beam. These brackets/hangers are used to mount the vehicle dashboard, instrument panels, control panels, and the steering column assembly. Many types of connection and alignment techniques are utilized to interconnect the brackets/hangers and to connect with the driver and main beams.
These connection and alignment techniques typically include aligning holes between the respective brackets/hangers and driver/main beams and inserting a fastener through the aligned holes. Unfortunately, because the respective holes must be precisely aligned, there is no allowance for tolerances or differences in components of the assembly. Because of this, any dimensional flaws in the assembly cannot be accommodated. If the dimensional flaws in the assembly cannot be accommodated, installation and assembly of the hanger beam assembly in the vehicle is more difficult.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a main beam support that absorbs tolerance imperfections in the assembly to facilitate installation and assembly of the hanger beam assembly in the vehicle.